


TFP & TFRiD Crossover

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Allspark Guardian Russell, Cybertronian Band, Cybertronian Russell, Cybertronian Sex Pollen is toxic to humans, F/F, F/M, Groundbridging incorrectly can cause time travel, M/M, Multi, Russell is the Allspark's and Primus' host, Russell saves Jetstorm and Slipstream, Russell was born with Allspark and Primus' spark, Singing, Sparklings, Sparkmates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: A mission goes terrible wrong and nearly costs Russell everything. Now it's up to his dad, the autobots, and a set of humans to help him piece his life back together.





	TFP & TFRiD Crossover

**Main Characters:**

**Human Name:** Russell "Rusty" Clay

**Cybertronian Name:** Ripshredder Allspark Primus

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian/Cybertronian God/Human hybrid

**Height:** 4’10” (Human)/92’ 11” (Primus God form)/51’ 6” (Normal Cybertronian/Allspark Guardian (CAG) form)

**Wingspan:** 185' 10" (Primus God form)/103' 2" (Normal CAG form)

**Color Scheme:** All Gold (Primus form), Gold with Black and Blue Allspark markings (Same shade as optics)

**Alt. Modes:**  Epic Cybertronian Sport Car/Epic Cybertronian War Jet

 

**Name:**  Bumblebee

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 18'

**Alt. Mode:** Fictional Griffin Motors 1995 Windblazer' / Ultra Bee's torso

 

**Name:**  Jazz

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 18'

**Alt. Mode:** Cybertronian Car

 

**Name:**  Sideswipe

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:**  20'

**Alt. Mode:** Sports Car / Ultra Bee's left arm

 

**Name:**  Strongarm

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 20'

**Alt. Mode:** Police SUV / Ultra Bee's right arm

 

**Name:**  Grimlock

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian/Dinobot

**Height:** 50'

**Alt. Mode:** Robotic T-Rex/ Ultra Bee's legs

 

**Name:**  Fix-it

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 4' 11"

 

**Name:**  Denny Clay

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 6'

 

**Supporting Characters:**

**Name:**  Jack

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5' 8"

 

**Name:**  Miko

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5' 6"

 

**Name:**  Raf

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 4' 8"

 

 

**Name:**  June

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Human

**Height:**  5' 6"

 

**Name:**  Willian Fowler

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Human

**Height:** 5' 11"

 

**Name:**  Optimus Prime

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 45'

**Alt. Mode:** Cybertronian Truck

 

**Name:**  Ratchet

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 26'

**Alt. Mode:** Ambulance

 

**Name:**  Arcee

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 16'

**Alt. Mode:**  Blue Earth-style [Kawasaki Ninja 250R](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kawasaki_Ninja_250R) motorcycle

 

**Name:**  Bulkhead

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 28'

**Alt. Mode:** Ford Escape Hybrid

 

**Name:**  Wheeljack

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 26'

**Alt. Mode:** Lancia Stratos

 

**Name:**  Ultra Magnus

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 33'

**Alt. Mode:** Semi-trailer truck

 

**Name:**  Sunstreaker

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:**  24'

**Alt. Mode:** Cybertronian Car

 

**Name:**  Prowl

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 23'

**Alt. Mode:** Police Car

 

**Name:**  Ironhide

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 28'

**Alt. Mode:** GMC Topkick

 

**Name:**  Mirage

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 20'

**Alt. Mode:** Cybertronian Car

 

**Name:**  Jolt

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 20'

**Alt. Mode:**  Blue [Chevrolet Volt](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chevrolet_Volt)

 

**Name:**  Moonracer

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 20'

**Alt. Mode:** Cybertronian Car

 

**Name:**  Windblade

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 24'

**Alt. Mode:**  Futuristic VTOL Jet

 

**Name:**  Knockout

**Affiliation:** Decepticon

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 21'

**Alt. Mode:** Red Aston Martin One-77

 

**Name:**  Breakdown

**Affiliation:** Decepticon

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 21'

**Alt. Mode:** Armored Truck

 

**Name:**  Smokescreen

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 19'

**Alt. Mode:** Lotus Exige

 

**Name:**  Blurr

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 17'

**Alt. Mode:**  Modified Ferrari FXX Evoluzione

 

**Name:**  Drift

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 23'

**Alt. Mode:**  Futuristic Sports Car / Ultra Bee's sword

 

**Name:**  Jetstorm

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 4' 11"

 

**Name:**  Slipstream

**Affiliation:** Autobot

**Race:** Cybertronian

**Height:** 4' 11"


End file.
